


Grasp the Light Shining Between the Clouds

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: A series of sequential mini fics, snippets in time that explore the relationship between Ryunosuke and Sougo. Maybe they’ll grasp that shining light.May be.





	Grasp the Light Shining Between the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Christmas present for @masodynamite who is awesome and always delivers such great RyuuSou content I’m #blessed that we’re buddies ;; PLEASE GO LOOK AT HER ART IT’S FABULOUS
> 
> Yui has been a sounding board for some rough spots this year so this is merely a small offering I give.

Their story starts with an accidental date. Tamaki has a school project with Iori and can’t attend the concert Sougo is looking forward to. 

In an odd twist of fate, Ryunosuke is there to see the disappointment on Sougo’s face when the younger member has to leave. 

It’s now or never. 

“Sougo-kun, if you want the company, I’d be interested in going?”

It doesn’t take long before the “accidental” dates become actual ones. 

—————

Ryunosuke realizes he’s in love with Osaka Sougo while he’s standing in the middle of a music store. 

It’s not an exact thing Sougo does. Currently, he’s not even paying attention to Ryunosuke as he digs through a row of CDs. There was excited prattle as he found an old Douglas Rootbank that was hard to come across. And some English group from the early 2000s. He’s made a small stack next to him as he continues to dig.

Ryunosuke’s not sure what possesses him to ask, “Will you pick one out for me?”

Sougo’s hands freeze, and he looks up at Ryunosuke like a deer in headlights. “I-I couldn’t possibly…” His voice trails off at the earnest look Ryunosuke is giving him. 

“I listen to your show all the time! You understand music better than anyone I know. I trust you,” Ryunosuke says warmly, as if that doesn’t make the burden greater to bear. Sougo’s eyes betray the confliction he’s feeling, but he turns back to the row of CDs before him. Ryunosuke can almost see the gears turning as he begins to pull a few from the section, weighing this choice as if it were a life or death matter. For a moment, Ryunosuke almost regrets asking, but when he looks again he can see the determination on his boyfriend’s face. 

Sougo narrows it down to two, then addresses Ryunosuke, “will you listen to two tracks and tell me which one you like better?”

He gives a nod, and Sougo reaches over to select a choice from the sample music. When he extends the headphones, Ryunosuke leans over, expectant. Trembling hands gently place the earphones on Ryunosuke’s head and the reassuring smile Ryunosuke gives him makes Sougo’s heart beat erratically inside his chest. Ryunosuke closes his eyes, as he often does when listening to music. Sougo appreciates that because it means he’s actually _listening_. His hands are still resting on the headphones, his eyes trained on Ryunosuke’s face. He’s so incredibly handsome up close and for a moment Sougo regrets the idea of pulling him into a shop. They certainly can’t kiss here; they’re idols after all, with an image to maintain. But it was cold and the man from Okinawa was clearly suffering outside. It couldn’t be helped. 

“I like it,” Ryunosuke breaks the quiet between them as he opens his eyes. Sougo gives a small nod, then leans over to select the other track. 

Ryunosuke closes his eyes again, letting the new music wash over him. Sougo can instantly tell that Ryunosuke’s made a decision,

“This one?” He asks, and Ryunosuke gives him a smile. The way Ryunosuke wears his heart on his sleeve is endearing, and Sougo has no choice but to smile back. “Then, please wait here for a moment.”

Ryunosuke slides the headphones off, and as he watches Sougo make his way to the register it’s like a sucker punch to his gut. 

The need for reassurance, the longing for a piece of someone else. He’s in love. He feels it pounding in his ears, his heart beating fast from the small gesture. 

Sougo returns and hands a bag to Ryunosuke, “in case my choice wasn’t to your liking, I couldn’t have Tsunashi-san purchase it.”

Ryunosuke brushes their fingers together as he takes the bag and says, ever so softly, “I’ll cherish it, Sougo.”

It’s the first time he’s dropped the honorific and Sougo’s face burns with a red heat. 

“T-Th-That’s-“ he can’t find a response appropriate enough. Ryunosuke cuts him off by resting a hand on the small of his back. 

“Want a cup of coffee? I hear the shop next door has a nice selection.”

Sougo nods dumbly, overwhelmed with a mix of emotion. 

It’s cute, Ryunosuke thinks. It makes him smile broadly. 

—————

Love doesn’t always happen the same way for everyone. Or at the same pace. A few months pass and on a rare day off, Sougo walks quietly beside Ryunosuke at a park. He’s listening to his boyfriend talk about a variety show their Re:Vale senpai got TRIGGER involved in. 

“So then Momo-san pulled off the wig and revealed himself! I couldn’t believe we didn’t know it was him in disguise!” Sougo laughs, able to picture it rather well. 

“I’ll look forward to it airing this week.”

“You’re going to watch it?” Ryunosuke is aware that they watch a lot of each other’s programming, but it’s always nice to hear. 

“Of course. I’ve recorded every programme since you started TRIG-” Sougo cuts himself off, horrified that he blurted out something so embarrassing.

“Since I started?” Ryunosuke asks, unable to mask the happiness in his voice. He shouldn’t be surprised that Sougo’s recorded every programme since TRIGGER debuted. Sougo’s face burns bright. He trains his eyes on his shoes as they continue walking. 

“Nn.” He admits, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. Ryunosuke slips his hand around Sougo’s, intertwining their fingers. 

Normally, Sougo might get embarrassed and pull away, but he merely grips Ryunosuke’s hand in response. Ryunosuke’s hands are large and warm, and he wants them everywhere on him. There’s something pounding in his chest and he doesn’t know why he’s afraid to let go. 

Ryunosuke, though sometimes oblivious, realizes that something is happening inside Sougo’s mind. He’s made progress in _saying_ what he wants, but sometimes he needs a little prodding. 

“Sougo?” He stops, dropping his voice to a soft decibel. Sougo grips Ryunosuke’s hand, as if he had been tossed a life raft out at sea. Perhaps that’s exactly what it is. 

“Tsunashi-san,” Sougo calls his name, equally as soft. He’s grateful for the silly glasses and hat obscuring his face. Ryunosuke waits patiently. “I truly…” his hands are trembling, his free one tangling in his sweater. “I truly enjoy being by your side.”

It’s not good form to kiss in public. Ryunosuke often gets recognized. But he certainly couldn’t stop himself after hearing the tightness in Sougo’s voice. 

Their lips meet, and Sougo groans into the kiss. Ryunosuke puts Sougo’s hand on his heart, and as they break for air he murmurs against Sougo’s lips,

“Do you feel my heart beat for you?”

It’s so incredibly cheesy, but Sougo pulls him down for another kiss. More heated. He spreads his palm and presses it into Ryunosuke’s chest so he can feel the thrumming under his skin. 

_Mine._ Sougo knows it’s greedy and he doesn’t care. Ryunosuke might be desired by many, but he’s the only one that gets attention lavished like this. Sougo feels both needed and lonely. He wonders if it’ll ever be enough; if he’ll ever be enough. But he _wants_ , by god he wants Ryunosuke to love him more than anything he’s wanted before. He’s needy when he’s drunk and maybe he’s needy when drunk on this feeling, but he wants more and he’s pretty sure Ryunosuke does too. 

“Tsunashi-san, please,” Sougo pulls away to murmur softly against Ryunosuke’s lips, “please, take me back home.”

Ryunosuke’s eyes widen and for a moment, he looks upset. After a beat, words manage to form. 

“Home?” He asks thickly, trying to quash the sad tinge in his voice, “did I do something wrong?”

Sougo is confused at this apparent miscommunication. He recites his words in his head, trying to understand. 

“The car isn’t far, but traffic going to the dorms now is-“

Oh. 

_Oh._

_OH SWEET LORD._  
  
Sougo takes both sides of Ryunosuke’s face into his hands. Oh, this sweet, pure, man. But even Sougo is tempted to call him an idiot. 

Not that he would ever aloud. 

“Back home,” Sougo says evenly, “to your place.” He corrects the misunderstanding, which makes his face flush a crimson color. Ryunosuke can’t help the blush creeping up his neck in response. 

“Oh,” he replies, breathless. And a bit of momentum is lost, but he brings the palm of Sougo’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly. “Are you sure?” He asks, and Sougo can see how nervous he is. 

“I’m sure.” Sougo asserts, noting the way his heart is pounding, the way his vision and mind are filled with nothing but _Tsunashi-san._

It’s probably not as pure as Ryunosuke’s love, but Osaka Sougo is fairly certain that in this moment, he’s truly fallen in love with Tsunashi Ryunosuke. 

———————

Their first time is awkward but satisfying. Ryunosuke is nervous and fumbles with everything. He drops the condom wrapper twice. Sougo is patient, despite the urge to throw Ryunosuke on his back and ride him to completion. He knows it’s Ryunosuke’s first time and so he gently plucks the wrapper from trembling fingers. 

“Let me?” He asks softly and leans up for a quick kiss. But is the kiss of reassurance for Ryunosuke or himself?

Sougo has fantasized about this many times, but he’s not naive and knows that sex in real life isn’t as glamorous as in the movies. He finds his own hands twitching as he slides the condom down to cover Ryunosuke. The one thing that does live up to his imagination is that Ryunosuke is fairly sizable, just as he had hoped. He gives a few soft strokes and Ryunosuke’s breath hitches. 

Ryunosuke’s hand nudges Sougo’s chin up so that their lips meet in a meaningful kiss. Sougo can tell how nervous Ryunosuke still is, so he takes matters into his own hands by sliding into Ryunosuke’s lap. Ryunosuke’s strong hands move to steady Sougo’s hips. Sougo feels like he should be ashamed by how badly he wants this, but Ryunosuke _is_ a most desired embrace for a reason. 

And Ryunosuke’s been encouraging him for so long to be selfish, right?

He eases himself on his boyfriend’s large cock, his breath shuddering the further down he slides. His hands grip Ryunosuke’s shoulders, making whimpering sounds as his ass cheeks meet Ryunosuke’s thighs. 

After a few thrusts, Ryunosuke comes embarrassingly early. But it’s okay, they’re the only ones home and Sougo has plenty of time to work him up again. 

His balls are throbbing, but maybe orgasm denial is a thing he can get behind. 

——————-

Once the trysts become semi-regular occurrences, it isn’t long before the others figure it out. 

Of course, it’s not as smooth as they’d have liked, but the revelation turns into well-received news after time. _So long as you’re careful,_ are the words that ring in both of their ears. Every day, the word vibrates stronger, _be careful,_ don’t let anyone see. Be careful, be careful, _be careful_. It’s tiring but it’s going to be okay. Keeping it secret isn’t that bad. It’s fine. Just be careful. _Careful._ Careful and it’s going to be okay. 

Right?

Sougo sits on the edge of Ryunosuke’s bed, quiet and pensive. It was just a small argument, but why does it feel so heavy?  
_  
“Ryunosuke-san, they could have spotted you holding my hand. We have to be caref-“_

 _“Careful, I know!”_  
  
There was an anger that had never been directed his way before. 

But Sougo regretted saying it. He knew. How many times the word “careful” had been chanted. How much it made his own skin crawl hearing it. 

Ryunosuke regretted snapping. He knew Sougo didn’t mean to upset him. It’s just that word, _that word_ , burning in the forefront of his mind 24/7. 

“Can I sit?” Ryunosuke asks, afraid the answer will be no. But Sougo nods despite biting his lip. Ryunosuke cautiously sits, not too close. He rubs his hands together for a bit of strength. 

There’s a long pause between them. 

“I’m sorry I snapped, Sougo.”

The way Ryunosuke says his name doesn’t carry the usual sweet lilt to it. 

“I apologize that I made you snap, Tsunashi-san.” Sougo looks so small and Ryunosuke feels even smaller. Sougo only reverts to his last name if they’re in public or he’s upset. 

“You didn’t-“ Ryunosuke shifts, gently taking one of Sougo’s hands. He tries not to focus on Sougo addressing him differently. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice. It’s just… that word. I feel like it haunts me in my sleep. I lost my cool.”

Sougo moves his hand to interlace their fingers. 

“I know,” he answers quietly. “You’re always…” He clearly chooses the next word meticulously before continuing. “Mindful, so it wasn’t fair of me to tell you something I myself am irritated by.” 

Ryunosuke gives his hand a squeeze. “Things have been stressful lately for you, right?”

“A little.” His stomach churns at the breath Ryunosuke lets out. He struggles to ask the question,

“Do you need some space?” Sougo’s eyes widen at that, and he looks to meet Ryunosuke’s,

“Do you?”

Ryunosuke shakes his head. He purses his lips before replying, “you mean everything to me. I’d like you to stay by my side.” His voice cracks a little. It’s fear of the stress becoming too much. 

Sougo squeezes Ryunosuke’s hand back, “I guess it’s fortunate then, that it’s my favorite place to be.”

Ryunosuke blinks away what he’s pretty sure are tears. Sougo still isn’t used to hugging frequently, but he knows that’s what Ryunosuke needs right now. 

“We’ll work through it,” he says softly into Ryunosuke’s shoulder. “We’ll work through it, Ryunosuke-san.”

Ryunosuke hugs Sougo tightly, and gives a nod as he whispers a thank you. 

——————

It’s not uncommon during the fall for Sougo to come over on TRIGGER movie night. Sometimes Tamaki tags along to remind Ryunosuke, “Sou-chan's _my_ partner, Ryuu-aniki.”

Sougo laughs and says it’s cute. Ryunosuke reassures him that Sougo will always be his partner. 

“Because MEZZO” is a great unit!”

Tamaki hmpfs in satisfaction. 

They’re not lovey-dovey, but how happy Sougo looks just by Ryunosuke sitting beside him makes Tamaki mutter, “Gross.”

Gaku laughs and Tenn smirks. It clearly flies over the couple’s head, as they’re blissfully sharing a blanket. Tamaki sprawls out on the floor, making himself comfortable. Tenn sits in a chair by himself and “accidentally” nudges Gaku’s foot out of his way. Repeatedly. Once the movie starts, everyone settles down. Tamaki gets bored and pulls his phone out halfway through. Sougo scolds him for being rude, whereas Ryunosuke says it’s okay. 

After the movie, Tenn muses, “be sure to tag along again, Yotsuba Tamaki.”

“Ah. I’ll come again, TennTenn.”

Sougo offers him a smile that makes Tamaki rub the back of his head in embarrassment. Stupid Sou-chan. But when he glances again and sees the look that Sougo gives Ryunosuke, he understands. 

_Ah, Sou-chan really loves Ryuu-aniki._ That’s not good enough for him, but it might be okay that it’s good enough for Sougo. 

————————

The holidays come faster with each year that passes. The annual party hosted by Re:Vale for TRIGGER and idolish7 seems like it just happened yesterday. 

Ryunosuke is uncharacteristically fidgety. 

“Relax, Ryuu.” Gaku’s smooth baritone and the reassuring hand on his back makes Ryunosuke let out the breath he was holding. 

“The worst he can do is say no,” Tenn muses. He’s not looking at Ryunosuke though. His eyes are trained across the room, where his younger twin is attempting to put a reindeer antler headband on one Izumi Iori. He doesn’t look amused. 

“Tenn, that’s not helping,” Gaku argues, but there’s no bite behind it. “You don’t have to ask him tonight if you’re not ready.”

“Ask who what?” An enthusiastic voice chimes behind them. Gaku’s voice isn’t the quietest in the room, and a nosy senpai is looking at the three of them expectantly. 

“Momo-san!” Ryunosuke jumps, clutching tightly to the small present in his hands. 

Momo eyes the TRIGGER members, curling his thumb and forefinger under his chin as he tries to assess the situation. 

“Is something happening tonight?” He chirps, grin broad enough that a bit of his canine fang flashes. 

“Yeah, Ryuu is gonna ask OSA—-OW!” Gaku’s statement is cut off by Tenn’s heel crushing into his foot. 

“Hm, my foot slipped.”

“Tenn! You brat,” Gaku starts but another person appears to complicate things. 

“You guys are huddled in this corner!” A slightly tipsy yet somehow intimidating Izumi Mitsuki barks, putting his hands on his hips. “Just what are you plotting over here?”

“Plotting?” Ryunosuke seems to choke on the word and he waves a hand defensively, “no one’s plotting anything.”

“Oho~!” Momo has been inching closer and eyeing the present that’s in Ryunosuke’s hand. He manages to steal it, only to inspect the tag. “To Sougo. AH! AH!” Momo’s eyes go wide, “isn’t this the shape of a ring box?!”

“SHHHH!” Three voices hush him in unison. Mitsuki snatches the present to inspect it as well. 

“No, it’s too flat to be. Tsunashi, what are you up to?” It’s more accusatory sounding than it would have been if Mitsuki was sober. 

“It’s nothing, it’s for after the party,” Ryunosuke pleads, trying to grab the present back. 

“If you’re gonna propose, just do it here!” Momo says, excited. Yuki wanders over at exactly that moment, 

“Ah, Ryunosuke-kun is officially off the market then? I’m sad I won’t be able to feel up your pecs anymore.”

“Don’t make me jealous, darling!! You can just feel up my pecs after all.”

“That’s sexual harassment anyway!” Gaku defends, unconsciously moving to block Ryunosuke. 

“Everyone~!” An energetic voice calls from across the room. “It’s time for presents!”

Ryunosuke audibly gulps. 

Five pairs of eyes stare at Ryunosuke, who looks down at the present. He clutches it and lets out a breath. Then looks up with a determination that only shows up on stage. 

The gift exchange is usually chaos, so Ryunosuke can count on that for a bit. Or so he thinks. He pockets the present for the time being.

Sougo had been talking intently to Tsumugi for a good chunk of the night, but once the presents begin to be passed out, Sougo makes his way over. There’s the sound of tearing wrapping paper in the background. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Sougo says. Ryunosuke can feel his palms getting sweaty.

“It’s okay,” he says, and reaches to take both of Sougo’s hands. “I just...I have something. For you.” He manages that much, taking a small step forward. Sougo is blushing, embarrassed at the open display of affection. But after a moment, he seems to relax.

There’s something about the look on Ryunosuke’s face that commands all of his attention. 

“Something for me?” Sougo doesn’t know why, but he’s inclined to grip Ryunosuke’s hands. 

“Yeah, ah…” he reluctantly pulls one hand free and pulls the box from his jacket. His hand shakes a little as he transfers it to Sougo’s hands. Sougo looks between Ryunosuke and the box. Just as he’s about to open it, Ryunosuke places a hand gently atop Sougo’s to stop him and say, “you make me really happy, Sougo.”

Sougo just about melts. But he tries to keep it together as he responds quietly, “and you make me happy, Ryunosuke-san.”

His heart is thumping. Why? He almost feels like he knows what this gift contains, but it’s like a fog obstructing his view. He can see the shapes take form, but not a clear image. 

“I know that...there will probably be many hurdles in the future. But I,” Ryunosuke meets Sougo’s eyes. They’re clearly trying to understand what the intent behind his words are. “I want to face them together with you.” He swallows, then slides his fingers to rest on Sougo’s forearms, leaving the small box in his hands. 

Sougo hesitates before he slowly starts to unwrap the gift. It’s at this moment he realizes the room has gone eerily silent. Everyone is watching. His hands shake as he lifts the lid to reveal…

Keychains? A bass clef and a mezzo forte. 

He tilts his head, and Ryunosuke has to explain, “I thought we could put keys to...our apartment...on them.” 

The gears click in Sougo’s head. The fog dissipates. 

“O-Our?” He repeats, looking down at the box then back up at Ryunosuke. “Together?” He squeaks, gripping the box. 

“If you’d like? To find a place,” Ryunosuke says, a bit hopeful, “that’s ours.”

Sougo is more overwhelmed than the year he was hugged by his senpai for the Xmas Illusion show. So much so that he’s frozen like a statue. There’s complete silence for another beat. 

“Sou-chan, just say yeah already so I can open my gifts,” Tamaki’s impatient tone cuts through the seriousness of the moment. 

“Ohhh, the lovebirds want a looooove nest,” Mitsuki’s teasing tone chimes in.

“Yeah, c’mon Sou, just do it,” Yama gives a lazy wave of his hand, taking a sip from his beer. His tone indicates there may be more to his thoughts, but he’s choosing to drink instead. 

“Oh! Tsunashi-shi is stealing our friend! I will not forgive you! Sougo, don’t abscond with this beast!” Nagi points his finger, as if to challenge Ryunosuke. 

“Abscond? Whoa, so Sougo-san and Tsunashi-san are gonna get married then, right?” Riku’s eyes shine at the prospect. He very blatantly looks at Iori, almost expectantly. The same Iori who keeps taking the reindeer antler headband off every time Riku puts it on his head. 

“Our country doesn’t have a registry for that,” Iori scolds, looking away. “Besides, Nanase-san, you shouldn’t be projecting your ideal scenario onto Osaka-san and Tsunashi-san.” There’s definitely a blush he’s trying to hide. 

“And in that ideal scenario, who would Riku’s ideal groom be?” Tenn asks, his tone even and cold. 

“Tenn-nii, you can be my groom!” Riku chirps, to which Iori mutters something about brocons. 

“Guys, Sougo hasn’t answered yet!” Momo exclaims, flailing a bit. “You’re gonna say yes, right?”

Ryunosuke has a moment of fear, that he shouldn’t have asked tonight, that maybe Sougo is just feeling pressured and- 

“Yes.” 

It’s so quiet, he almost misses it. 

“Did you say-?” Ryunosuke can’t finish the question. Sougo clears his throat and says, a bit louder,

“Please, Ryunosuke-san. Once again, let me selfishly be in your care.”

Ryunosuke knows it’s bad form to kiss Sougo in public. But he leans down and kisses him as if they’ll never kiss again. The keychains fall to the ground because Sougo grabs the front of Ryunosuke’s shirt, pulling him close. 

Tsumugi squeaks and covers her eyes. But, she curiously can’t help peeking just a little. 

“Ugh, Ryuu-aniki get a room! We got more gifts to open!” There are hoots and hollers, and the two break the kiss with a laugh. 

“It’s the best gift I could receive. Thank you, Ryunosuke-san,” Sougo says with a smile that truly meets his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, Sougo.” Ryunosuke says warmly, returning the smile. He cups Sougo’s cheek with a hand, and feels how full his heart is with love in this moment. 

“Ah! The keychains!” Sougo realizes in a panic and hurries to snatch them up. They’re metal, so they’re unharmed. 

“Sou-chaaaan, c’mon!!” 

“Good job, Ryuu, but there are more gifts to open.” Gaku chuckles. 

“Sougo-san, open mine next!”

“Nanase-san, do you have any tact?!”

“Yeah, cuz Sou-chan’s gotta open _mine_ next!”

“Yotsuba-san, really?”

“Oh! No, Sougo, I must duel Tsunashi-shi now. May he Rest In Peace.”

“Na-aaaa-gi! You can’t just say things like that!” Mitsuki grabs Nagi’s ear and twists it. 

“I guess I’ll start preparing for damage control,” Banri sighs, pulling out his tablet and calculating loss and gain. “We could market some limited goods for this, I’ll have to research…”

“Here, Oogami-san,” Rinto offers a sympathy beer. Kaoru, meanwhile, bemoans everything,

“You can’t do this to a lady without warning! Ryunosuke! My eyeliner… it’s supposed to be waterproof.” It’s clearly not. 

“But Tsunashi-san and Sougo-san look so happy,” Tsumugi notes, feeling a mix of sadness and joy. 

The chaos continues, because it comes with being idols. Especially in this group. 

Sougo and Ryunosuke exchange glances. It’s apparent that they both can’t stop smiling. Ryunosuke mouths, “I love you,” to which Sougo mouths back, “I love you too.”

The night is warm despite the cold outside. 

—

There’s not an epilogue, because their story continues to unfold. Some time after they’ve been living together, Sougo mentions that Douglas has invited them to visit the first month of summer. 

“All of us?” Ryunosuke asks, a bit surprised at that. 

“Douglas-san lives in California, near a beach.”

“Okay…” Ryunosuke scratches his nose. 

“It won’t be Okinawa, but he tells me it’s lovely.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“Douglas-san is a very eccentric individual. He has many additional hobbies that he doesn’t share with his fans. One of those happens to be that he’s a registered officiant in America.”

Sougo’s back is to Ryunosuke, as he’s busy cooking something that looks awfully red. It’s fortunate Ryunosuke has gotten used to handling the spice level. 

“...Officiant?”

“Mm. You mentioned that since it won’t be on a registry anywhere, that a small private affair is what you’d prefer. But that at the very least, you’d like it to be on the beach. With those we love most beside us.”

Sougo is trying to be cool, trying to be calm. But this must be how Ryunosuke felt when he gave him those keychains. 

He feels the spatula get plucked from his hand, and he’s spun around suddenly. Ryunosuke _literally_ spins them in a circle. 

“R-Ryunosuke-san!” Ryunosuke leans down and steals a rather heated kiss before answering,

“Yes.” He kisses him again, “yes.” And once more. 

There’s laughter and joy shared between them. It’s going to be chaotic, like usual. But this is how it’s always been and how it will continue to be. Ups and downs, highs and lows. Growing together and growing stronger. 

Their keychains hang side by side on a hook next to the front door. Inscribed on the back is a lyric from「Dear Butterfly」

_Let’s wish for a bright future ahead._

Their love story doesn’t end here. It’s merely that a new chapter is beginning, with their bright future shining before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Jk there’s like not a single other reference to 「Maybe」in this fic except for the description, I lured you in with false expectations.
> 
> Forgive my transgressions, I’m literal trash lol pls continue to support RyuuSou cause they’re the best 🐉💜🌱


End file.
